Ultimate Crisis
by A.Fox
Summary: The reboot to my earlier Fic Ultimate Crisis on Alternate Earths. Years after his failed Cat Revolution, Garfield has broken out of prison with the help of a multiverse traveling supervillain. Now he's returned to try and conquer the Earth for real. Ties into texaspanzer's Fanfiction: Cat Revolution. Is also coauthored by Texaspanzer.
1. The Return

(I don't own Garfield, Bioshock, or GI Joe, I only own Dr. A. Fox.)

Garfield growled with disgust as he tried to wriggle out of his straightjacket for the umpteenth time, despite surviving two failed revolutions, getting declared legally insane (despite being of sound mind, at least, that's what he told himself), and getting put into Arkham Asylum, the would-be dictator was having trouble escaping a straightjacket of all things.

Grumbling to himself the cat chose to lean against the wall as he tried to figure out another way out, "none you can keep me here you know" he said aloud to nobody in particular "I will escape eventually."  
"Would you prefer to make eventually now?"  
Garfield turned in shock to see who'd spoken and proceeded to fall over, looking up he realized he wasn't in Arkham anymore.  
The room he was in looked like some kind of office done in an art deco style, it looked dark and covered in the shadows, but he noticed a statue in front of him.  
The statue was made of solid gold and showed a man in a labcoat/suit kind of outfit, the man's face was a handsome one and showed one arm was behind his back but in the other hand he saw that his hand was gripping a globe made of gold, gripping it so hard it looked like it was cracking a little.

But that wasn't what got him, it was the man's face, his face was grinning, but it was a grin without any form of mirth, it was a mocking and evil smile one might imagine a serial killer uses when it takes life.

Garfield looked on for a few seconds before realizing that he had to find out who'd brought him there "who dares to summon the king of the cats?"  
"Oh please, if you're a king then why would you be in the asylum?" A voice said from the shadows, it was a deep and rich voice, the one you'd hear from someone who had lead people for years but there was also a mocking tone in the voice, and in addition to that there was a hint of sadism in it.

"I've met a lot of people in my work, and I have to admit you did come a bit closer to taking over the country than some of the guys I knew.

"But in the end you failed, and got reduced to a mere shadow of what you one were, and when I found you were just a mere inmate in Arkham Aylum, and kept under such heavy guard even Mister Miracle would have trouble getting you out.  
"Of course though, when you're thinking with portals very it's not very hard to get people who didn't even think of thinking with portals."  
Garfield could hear somebody walking nearby him and heard the mysterious voice chuckle "Regardless your status as a mastermind is impressive, which brings me to why I got you out of Arkham.

"My name is Dr. , I don't come from this universe, and I run a Multiverse spanning criminal organization, the purpose of which is multiversal conquest, the reason I brought you out of your imprisonment is because, quite simply, I want this universe completely under my control.

"My problem is this, I don't have the experience with this world's defenders that you do, therefore, I shall provide you with technology that your universe's heroes do not have and you oversee the takeover.

"Refusal to comply with this request though will give me no reason to keep you around and thus you'll end up as my dinner, and then you'll never have any chance of getting revenge on your enemies.  
"So what will it be fleabag? Will you be a conqueror? Or just another soul I devour?"  
Garfield glared at the statue (he couldn't see the man talking so he settled for the statue) and muttered "I might as well be a conqueror since you left me with no other choice."  
"Oh there was another choice, it's just that you'd hate it, but since you'd accepted my job offer I have one thing to say to you."

When the man finished speaking the some parts of the wall slid open and revealed something shocling to the cat.  
Garfield never ever suspected this, but the room he was in was underwater, and not in a lake or anything, Garfield could see whales, squid and creatures that could be only seen in the ocean swimming by the windows.

And aside from that Garfield noticed that there were buildings across from the one he was in, and it looked like people were REBUILDING them.

Shortly after these windows opened Garfield heard a man walking in front of him, and looked up to see who it was…and what looked back looked like the man whose statue Garfield had seen.  
When he got right in front of Garfield the man extended his hand and suddenly Garfield rose off the ground and was placed on his own two feet.  
The man flashed the evil grin Garfield had seen on the statue and told him "My name is Dr. A. Fox, and I thank you for joining my army."  
Garfield winced, he thought the grin on the statue was bad enough, but he practically went pale when he saw the actual thing.  
"Now then" Dr. A. Fox said, pulling out a knife "allow me to cut you loose, and then let us talk over your strategy…"


	2. The Invasion begins

Disclaimer: Neither I nor Texaspanzer own the characters except Captain Miller and his Greys. They are Texaspanzer's creation.

Driving down the roads of the suburban Indianapolis there was Major Miller, newly promoted from Captain following his deeds during the failed Cat Revolution. He carried a smile on his face knowing what to except when he arrived back home; three children that were given to him. They were the Bauderlair orphans; Violet, the oldest, Klaus, and Sunny the youngest. At first he did not know how to become a parent as his entire life had been dedicated to the military but after some time he learned the ropes and the orphans grew fond and accepted him into their lives and since now the revolution was quashed there was now peace in America.  
Living in the suburbs of Indianapolis which was being rebuilt there were still scars of the Revolution still around with bridges being torn down and replaced, a couple of gutted buildings that were awaiting condemnation, and an occasional burnt out tank that was pulled onto a street corner and used as a memorial. Miller only thought of it as old memories as he drove past. He was there and for his service was promoted and given many medals, but he kept them in a box at the top of his closet.  
When he arrived home and stepped inside he found the children in the kitchen sitting at the dining table their faces submerged in their school books. Dropping his bag by the door he smiled, "I'm home."  
Klaus and Violet immediately leapt to their feet and rushed him, embracing the man tightly. They had done this many times and he enjoyed it as before all he had was no one outside of his company, and now he had children. It was a queer trick thanks to Mister Poe whom was somewhat ignorant of obvious facts, but the orphans found that Miller was superior than living with their last foster parents as he had a whole company of guards.  
Peace. If one could truly harness what it means. No fighting. Not a weapon was fired in anger. The world was shaken by the revolution as many people did not trust their own pets but in America there was no great purge, no internment. The cats returned to their place in the household or going to their homes in the wild, but many of the leaders were rounded up as the people were trying to figure out just how this could have happened, but the President would not use malice in his form of implying justice.  
Just as Garfield was being freed from Arkham the trials for the Revolutionary leaders was taking place, but Miller cared none for it. He was going to be home for three weeks entirely and was making the most of it with his children, however, once Garfield was given command of his new Army the fat feline went right to work in putting his plans into motion.  
In New York City, along the harbor front, people noticed strange shapes in the water. "There's something coming out of the water!" someone pointed from the shore as several large, black, objects began to slowly rise above the breakers and roll towards them. There were mechanical and once high enough above the water there was the loud "clunk, clunk, clunk' of gears and situated on top were somewhat square turrets with snub nosed barrels sticking out the front. Twitching and stepping back the people were unsure of what was this? A military exercise or some movie being filmed they were not told about until they began firing, long barrels spitting bright red beams that sliced through the area and erupting intense flames. Many people were struck down and the rest scattered in every direction to escape as the mechanicals rolled onto the beach and continued inland. Police officers close by saw the explosions and radioed in and rolled close but when they saw the behemoths they backed away. Small arms fire would do nothing to stop or even impede their progress thus a call was given to scramble all air assets to the area and as the Air Force and the Navy began to converge on the area an evacuation of New York City was called and in Indianapolis Captain Miller answered the phone in his house, it was his battalion commander informing him that unit was being mobilized.  
"What, now?" Miller exclaimed.  
"Listen, there's something big going down In New York. The Regulars are being scrambled but chances are they're going to need us as well. We're not sure whose doing this. Bring your kids. My wife will look after them while you're deployed."  
Hanging up the phone Miller instructed them to gather their belongings, though he was not solid in where he was going, but what he did know is that he could not take them with him. In the ride to the armory Klaus sat in the backseat of the car, "When will you be back?"  
Looking in the rearview mirror, "I'm not sure," Miller confessed.  
"We can help you. We're smart and we can do things. Violet is as good as one of your engineers and I can be…"  
"Sorry, Klaus. The front lines is no place for children. If something happens to you…." he didn't finish the sentence.  
Lowering his head Klaus felt as though that Miller was going and would not come back. Violet was feeling the same but did not express this as she clutched Sunny tightly on her lap as she gnawed on a popsicle stick.  
When they arrived at the armory the battalion was forming up with first sergeants performing a roll call. The Greys were a proud and well trained organization and their families were also connected so that when the unit was deployed they would look after each other. Parking his car Miller was met by the battalion commander a burly man with red cheeks, narrow eyes, and short blonde hair and a slight guy and loud when he spoke but a happy and intelligent man named Berger, "Miller, glad you could make it, Hello, Violet, Klaus…and you must be Sunny."  
There was not a whole lot of time for pleasantries as the situation in New York was degrading rapidly. The Brooklyn Bridge was being overrun with many people fleeing across the span and in several cases desperate people leaping off into the water. The television channels were full of news feeds showing this and the internet as well, but Berger ordered everyone outside to address the situation, but he knew very little.  
In the White House the Oval Office was full of people all gathered around the oak desk where the President sat in his leather chair, bent forward at the waist with one hand holding up his head and the other with a phone receiver to his ear, "How bad is it?" he asked.  
The voice on the receiver answered, "There are battalion sized mechanical beings coming out of the water and rolling into the Bronx and Manhattan, sir. We have scrambled everything we have in the area but they have a massive air defense umbrella and lost twenty aircraft already. The Pentagon has also been shelled by large caliber artillery, but from where we don't know."  
Rubbing his forehead the President paused before asking, "Order the evacuation of New York City. Recall the entire National Guard and the Reserves and get me General Hawk."


End file.
